


Cutest Ever

by banksflair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair
Summary: Bayley is ready for her date or at least she thought she was.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/ Liv Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Cutest Ever

“You look cute, Bay." Sasha brushes off Bayley's dress shirt. Sighing, Bayley finally looks at herself in the mirror. "I look ridiculous, Sash." She turns towards her friend. 

Her friend smiles, squishing her cheeks. "You're adorable, you guys are literally so adorable together Charlotte had to put ice packs on her cheeks from smiling at you guys so much." Bayley rolls her eyes, walking past her best friend, sitting on the edge of her bed. "We just met, had a couple study sessions, and now...I-Sasha, I almost passed out asking her to go on a date. Now it's happening, w-what do I do?! I-I don't know what I'd do if she got annoyed with me, I could have a heat stroke!" She throws her hands in the air exasperated. 

"Bayley, it's December. Plus I'm glad you're getting your anxiety attack out now, I couldn't having Liv deal with it." Bayley scoffs, flopping back on the bed. Sasha sits down next to her, leaning on her side to level with her friend. "Listen, you're amazing. If Liv doesn't like you, fuck her, it's her loss. Now, get up, brush your teeth. Bow or long tie?" Sasha walks to Bayley's drawer. "Long." She walks into the hall, and opens the door. 

"Shit! Becky come on!" Bayley groans, closing the door back. "What?!" The Irishwoman asks. "This isn't a private bathroom asshole, you don't live alone!" The door opens, and Becky winces at Bayley's angry face. The tall blonde in there with her begins to walk off towards the living room, when Becky holds her hand to stop her. "Stacy, Stacy, do you possibly want to stay the night? I cook a mean morning breakfast." Becky smirks, much to Bayley's disgust.

"Yeah." Becky tells the woman where her room is, and turns back to Bayley. "Why're you all fancied up?" Bayley rolls her eyes, slipping past the redhead. "Date." Becky leans on the doorway as Bayley begins to brush her teeth. "Oooh, ol' Bayley got's the stick out of her arse." Bayley flips her off, beginning to gargle mouthwash. "Move, dickhead." Becky scoffs at Sasha who roughly pushes her out of the door frame. "Fuck you smurf!" She walks down the hallway, shutting her room door.

The two walk towards the door, and stop in front of it. "I hope you know when you get back there will be a LOT of sex talk in that fortress." Bayley chuckles, letting Sasha fix the tie. 

"You look handsome." Sasha pecks Bayley on her cheek, handing her the rose bouquet they bought at the store. "Go get her." Instead of Bayley initiating the hug, Sasha embraces her rather tightly, something that Bayley smiles at. When the blue haired woman pulls away Bayley notices her tears. "I feel like a mom sending their kid to their first day of kindergarten." She sighs, opening the door and pushing Bayley out.

\------

The drive was about 15 minutes, but Bayley waited outside because she was currently ten minutes early. 

When it was five minutes until she was meant to pick Liv up she hopped out of her car, walking slowly to and up the stairs of this townhouse. Knocking lightly, she can hear voices behind the door before it swings open. 

"You're Bayley?" A young woman with a green colored bob asks, and of course Bayley nods. "Yo, Liv!" She turns inside the house. The girl turns back to Bayley with a smile. "Her and Sarah are taking forever." Bayley nods, going to lowly ask who she was to Liv, but gets distracted when she hears footsteps from the stairs. 

There she is. Her hair both platinum blonde with black strands. A black skirt, with a nice black halter top leggings underneath, and black boots, with a nice black leather jacket to match. Bayley's eyes were widened, and her jaw was slacked to her chest. "Hi, Bayley." Liv walks straight through the door, pecking her on the cheek, as if Bayley's eyes could get any wider, and she walked to her car, only turning back to say bye to her friends. 

Bayley stands slightly dumbfounded, stands in that same spot before she has to clear her head, and rushed to the car opening Liv's door. "Why thank you." She smiles, slipping into the car. 

This was not what she'd expected when she asked for this date.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who does read this, should i continue to the date? I wrote this as a little one shot, but if people like it, I'll write more :)


End file.
